


Happy day

by yorit1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “I love it when you smile” / “I just love seeing you smile” + Fluff
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship
Kudos: 45





	Happy day

Eddie was enjoying his day off. He was laying in bed just relaxing and knowing that he did not have to wake up early in the morning. Eddie notices that the bed next to him is empty and the sheets are cool. He hears Buck and Christopher it the kitchen, and it sounds like Christopher is laughing. Eddie lays back in bed and smiles he will get out of bed soon and see what is happening.   
Eddie goes to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth and get ready for the day, when he walks out he is surprised by what he sees in the kitchen. The table is set, and all of Eddie’s favourite breakfast foods are on the table.   
“Good morning daddy,” Christopher said as he came over to his daddy and hugged him.   
“What is this?” Eddi asked.  
“For you daddy,” Christopher said and handed him a card that he made. In the card, there was a picture of the three of them and their house, and it said I love you, daddy.   
Eddie had been feeling a little low lately, and the two of them wanted to cheer him up and put a smile on his face they thought starting the day with his favourite foods would be a good idea. Spending time the three of them and getting to see Eddie and hopefully put a smile on his face.   
“I love it,” Eddie said and hugged his son close to him.   
Eddie saw Buck standing there with a small smile on his face. He walked over to him and hugged him and kissed Buck on his cheek. He gave him a big genuine smile and Eddie was just so happy to be spending the day with his two favourite people. Any issues he has or anything else that bothers him he feels lucky that at least he has Buck and Christopher.   
“I love it when you smile,” Buck said as he saw Eddie’s big genuine smile.   
That caused Eddie to smile even more significant and lean over and give Buck another kiss on the cheek.   
“I just love seeing you smile, come on and dig in before it gets cold.” Buck said and led Eddie to the table.   
Eddie, Christopher, and Buck ate breakfast, and all enjoyed the food. Buck and Christopher did a pretty good job in creating his favourite food that his Abuela makes. Eddie smiles into his food and just felt all the food go directly to his heart. Eddie was thinking about how he was so lucky to have such caring and thoughtful people in his life.   
“Thank you for breakfast,” Eddie said as he tried to clear the plates. Buck came and got the dishes for him and brought them to the sink.   
“Eddie go to the couch with Christopher we will let you know what we have planned next,” Buck said as he made Eddie leave the kitchen and go sit down.   
Eddie smiled at Buck and went to sit down on the couch. Christopher sat down next to him, and Eddie hugged him close. He was enjoying just sitting with his son and having the time to sit with him on his day off. Eddie loved his job; he loved saving people. But there was something nice about spending a quiet day at home just him, his partner, and his son and them enjoying the day only the three of them. Eddie noticed that Buck was done with everything and was coming over to join them and to sit down.   
“We thought we would just enjoy the day at home the three of us. Sometimes it is nice having a quiet day at home, and we thought you needed one, so you get to pick what movie we are going to watch and we will watch it. Today is your day we will do as you like. Christopher and I just want to see you smile.” Buck said and smiled at Eddie.   
Eddie smiled back at them and picked the film that he wanted to watch. Eddie and Christopher and Buck were snuggled together on the sofa just enjoying the film. They laughed at the different scenes and just enjoyed their time together.   
Eddie could not have asked for a better day off. He would one day get them back and make a lovely day off for Buck as Buck deserved the world. Eddie was the luckiest man in the world. He could not believe that he was so fortunate to have such a thoughtful partner and son. He would do anything for them, and he decided that since they wanted him to enjoy this beautiful day that was exactly what he did. He smiled throughout the rest of the day and just enjoyed spending it with them.   
“Thank you for today, and it was exactly what I needed,” Eddie said as he was sitting with them on the sofa.   
“Anytime, All I want to see is you are smiling, you have a nice smile, and I love to see you smiling,” Buck said and hugged Eddie closer to him.   
Eddie moved his head and rested it between Buck’s and Christopher’s and just took the time to enjoy spending it with these two beautiful people. Eddie smiled at them and went back to enjoying the film. It was his favourite, after all.


End file.
